


Pumpkin Carving

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Carlos gets a skeptical Andros to help him carve a pumpkin.





	Pumpkin Carving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).

Andros frown at the pumpkin Carlos places on the table in front of him. He pokes it. Carlos grins. Andros sighs, “Is it cooking thing?”

Carlos groans sitting down next to him. “I should’ve taken you to see some jack-o-lanterns first. Sorry?”

Andros shrugs. 

“We’re not eating it, but we could make pumpkins seeds.”

Andros blinks slowly.

Carlos laughs and leans against Andros’ shoulder. “I know, but Halloween is fun, even though I almost got turned into a vampire once.”

Andros pats his shoulder. “You’re better now.”

Carlos tilts his head and gives Andros a quick kiss. “This is going to be messy, but fun.”

Andros gives the pumpkin a skeptical then determined look. “Okay, teach me about Earth.”

Carlos smiles as he leans into kiss his boyfriend. Andros kisses back for a moment, then pulls away.

“I already know about kissing,” Andros tells him. “I don’t know pumpkins.”

“We’re going to turn a pumpkin into a jack-o-lantern,” Carlos promises as he grabs the supplies he put on his counter. He shows Andros how to spread newspaper under the pumpkin and then cut the top off. Carlos grabs a bowl, “We’ll scoop the insides into here for later.”

Andros reaches in and pulls out a goopy seed. “You want me to eat this?”

“That’s a cooking thing,” Carlos promises.

Andros sighs in relief, then suggests, “If we use a spoon…”

“Part of the fun is getting messy,” Carlos says as he digs his hands, showing Andros how to scoop the insides into the bowl.

“I’m glad I’m wearing your clothes,” Andros comments before helping.

Carlos smiles, admiring Andros wearing his clothes. Andros leans in and kisses him, then uses pumpkin covered hands to cup his face. Carlos grins. 

“This is fun,” Andros decides against Carlos’ lips before kissing him again.


End file.
